last hope
by Tantibus
Summary: A world where hybrids, people and pokemon live, quite far from harmoniously, a luxray hybrid survives through decit until a person appears, one who intrigues her as the war goes south for the hybrids, ca. They be a last hope? This is a fan driven story, your reviews dictate the outcome, though I may add a few twists :)


It was morning, the sun's feeble rays only just enough to paint the tattered clouds with shades of deep orange, yellows, reds and purples. As the still air remained silent and vigil-like it only added to the way that the dawn caused the sky to look like an offering of flowers at a funeral. A single building rose up into the light as of now, the pokemon tower, a tall bleak reminder pf the towns identity, the only town not in total chaos out of respect for the dead laid to rest here. The only town where pokemon, humans and hybrids got along with eachother. Four years ago, it started when the first hybrid child was born, a zoroark and a woman had a child together in the west. At first people were amazed that two entirely different creatures could overcome the gaps between each other and have a child together, although in the first two years of the child's life, the couples between pokemon and humans exploded and was widely accepted by the public but the first child, the zoroark cross, displayed abilities similar to his father. After that people began to fear and shun hybrids. Pokemon, who already were opposed to it, then began to act violently towards human/pokemon couples as well as hybrids. Many had already lost their lives to the violence as the couples and hybrids had begun to fight back, making the gloomy morning sun all the more symbolic. Still rising it had taken an almost blood red color, an omen commonly seen as bloodshed in the night past, and it illuminated the tower with an almost eerie light, painting it's white walls red and causing the lone figure at the top to stand out. I looked up at the figure, trying to make out features but without luck. The person turned to me, long pure white hair moving slightly in the breeze before turning away with a swish of the half cape they wore. Now I should introduce myself, my name is Kira, I'm a hybrid as my father was a luxray, although I'm also a lucky hybrid, I only inherited the ecliptical pupils, tail and abilities from my father which were easy to hide since modern day fashion had star belts, contacts of many designs and I never really used my powers. None the less though I was careful not to let others close unless they showed they could be trusted. So pondering the identity of the qfigure on the tower I headed towards the mart to get more food for my travels. As I walked in I noticed a familiar shape in the corner of my eye and turned to it.

"Hello." I tried to sound calm but was a bit surprised by the person before me. He was a bit taller than my 6'2" had long, pure white hair that was wavy and seemed to be in constant motion, clothed in a large, black trench coat that was accented with a deep red and half cape, from behind the tall collar of his coat and cape the only thing visible was one of his cyan colored eyes, which had no white to it, instead having an ecliptic pupil that was naturally piercing, giving his sinister appearence one of more a person had many secrets. The only reason I could tell his skin was a light tint was the small amount around his eye as his hands were in black and red sparing gloves. In reply to my greeting he bowed in a single elegant movement then straightened and went to the door labbled "office" waiting for something. I only then realized he was wearing ridding boots, which led me to think he was a hunter. Hunters appeared when tensions rose; helpping who ever offered most by serving as a mercanary assassin. He certainly looked like he could he one and hoped he wasn't, his silence was absolute, not even his long garments made a sound as he walked and that alone was enough to not only count as an asset but a sure success unless the target had a threat sense like Absol. I decided to stop watching him and went to get the food I needed when I heard footsteps behind me and saw a manager walking toward the office, then stop to talk to the mam who replied in nods and shakes of his head, another bow then the turned to walk out but then stopped and looked at me, that gaze locking my eyes to his. In the moment our eyes met I felt my breath freeze in my chest, I shuddered as I saw he missed something in his eyes, then he walked, leaving me to wonder what just happened. 


End file.
